Karabin standardowy
Standardowy Karabin (Szturmowy) - broń automatyczna dalekiego zasięgu, będąca podstawowym uzbrojeniem żołnierzy ZPZ w całym Układzie Słonecznym, jak i po za nim. Karabin pojawił się również w grze Avatar: The Game. Ogólnie 150px|thumb|left|Magazynek Karabinu standardowego, 80 sztuk nabojów 6.2x35 Karabin Standardowy to broń automatyczna, która jest używana przez wielu pracowników i żołnierzy ZPZ. Korzystanie z nowych technologii przez wojsko w ciągu ostatnich stu lat, uczyniło ten karabin najbardziej wszechstronną bronią szturmową, używaną przez żołnierzy. Podobnie jak w wielu broniach ZPZ (m.in. Karabin szturmowy), magazynek znajduje się za spustem, ponieważ broń została skonstruowana w tzw. układzie bull-up. Przez wojska ZPZ powszechnie jest określany jako "standard", ponieważ karabin jest używany już od wielu lat. W międzyczasie zostało wyprodukowanych wiele zmodernizowanych wariantów tej broni. Między innymi niedawno powstał nowy model o nazwie "ARGO", posiadający taką samą siłę ognia jak "standardowy" model, lecz przeszedł znaczne zmiany w wyglądzie. Jest on wytwarzany przez wojska ZPZ, a dokładnie przez korporację Matanza Arms. Sam karabin jest częścią modularnego systemu broni o nazwie CARB (Cellular Ammunition Rifle Base). Ów system składa się z trzech rodzajów broni: Karabinu szturmowego, Strzelby Śrutowej CARB oraz krótkich Broni Obrony Osobistej (PDW). Standardowy Karabin jest podstawowym modelem Karabinu szturmowego, przez co oba karabiny są podobne z wyglądu. Jednakże "szturmówka" występuje częściej jako karabin ze wszystkimi dodatkowymi modułami, zaś "standard" jako zwykły karabin bez dodatkowego osprzętowania. Obie bronie posiadają także podobną siłę ognia, lecz różnią się od siebie m.in. szybkostrzelnością i zasięgiem. Projekt i wykonanie 300px|thumb|right|Rodzaje karabinu standardowego, od lewej: TERRA I i EURYS II zaś od prawej: SOLARIS III i IV Karabin posiada nowoczesne cechy, m.in. został zbudowany w układzie bull-up, co umożliwia umieszczenie magazynka w tylnej części broni. Skutkiem tego jest oszczędność miejsca i duży zasięg. Prawie na całym przedzie karabinu - z każdej strony - znajdują się szyny, które pozwalają na zamontowanie dodatkowego sprzętu, takiego jak: celownik optyczny, latarkę lub granatnik automatyczny (podobnie jak w Karabinie szturmowym). Posiada magazynek, zawierający 80 nabojów 6.2x35. W karabinie można ustawić trzy rodzaje ognia: automatyczny, zabezpieczony oraz półautomatyczny (wystrzał jeden po drugim), który nie jest często używany. Jednakże ogień półautomatyczny jest łatwiej kontrolowany przez żołnierzy i tym samym jest skuteczniejszy w walce na odległość. Pojawienie się Standardowe Karabiny często pojawiają się w całym filmie. Przykładowo gdy Jake Sully wysiada z Walkirii i kieruje się po raz pierwszy do Piekelnych Wrót, wielu żołnierzy patroluje okolicę z tymi właśnie karabinami. Więcej takiej broni widać u żołnierzy pilnujących siłowni/zbrojowni, gdzie Pułkownik Quaritch podnosił ciężary. Żołnierze ZPZ korzystają z nich również podczas Bitwy o Drzewo Dusz w walce z Na'vi. Używają ich do odparcia nacierających wojowników Na'vi i ich Mrocznych koni. Avatar: The Game 300px|thumb|right|Karabin standardowy w grze Avatar: The Game W grze Avatar: The Game, Karabin Standardowy (model TERRA I) jest główną bronią używaną przez siły ZPZ. Karabin jest wszechstronny i dokładny na długi zasięg, jest jednak trudny do korzystanie w "zamkniętej walce", ponieważ nie jest w pełni zautomatyzowany. Najlepszy przeciwko piechocie i lekko opancerzonym celom. Strzela w krótkich 4-nabojowych seriach, co może mieć negatywne skutki w walce na dystans. Karabin może pomieścić w sumie 96 nabojów. W grze występują 4 modele tej broni, które odblokujemy w miarę postępów w grze (grając jako żołnierz ZPZ). Warianty broni są następujące: * TERRA I - obrażenia 5/20, szybkostrzelność 13/20, zasięg 15,5/20, pojemność magazynka: 16 nabojów * EURYS II - obrażenia 6,5/20, szybkostrzelność 13/20, zasięg 15,5/20, pojemność magazynka: 24 nabojów * SOLARIS III - obrażenia 7,5/20, szybkostrzelność 13/20, zasięg 15,5/20, pojemność magazynka: 32 nabojów * SOLARIS IV - obrażenia 9/20, szybkostrzelność 13/20, zasięg 15,5/20, pojemność magazynka: 48 nabojów Natomiast w grze wieloosobowej są następujące warianty (kolorystyczne): * PIERCE - pomarańczowy * ACE - żółty * TERRA - zielony * FORMA - niebieski Wszystkie te modele są identyczne pod względem siły ognia (obrażeń) 7.5/20, szybkostrzelności 8/20 oraz zasięgu 18/20. Może on pomieścić 48 sztuk amunicji, która jest podzielona na 4 magazynki, zaś w każdym z nich jest po 12 nabojów. Galeria GS-221 CARB assault rifle.jpg|Karabin standardowy CARB Plik:Standard rifle real.jpg|Karabin standardowy, model stworzony na potrzeby filmu Plik:Expothirdparty02.jpg|"Standard" na EXPO, poświęconym Avatarowi 9D6FD264-E568-44E0-A856-D8833AB941AA_zpsklnvmxr9.jpg|Karabin szturmowy, model wykonany na potrzeby filmu. RDA soldier with GS-221.jpg|Żołnierz ZPZ z karbinem szturmowym, który osłaniał buldożery, podczas gdy te niszczyły Drzewo głosów. CARb gs-221 rifles.jpeg|Karabiny standardowe CARB w zbrojowni Two GS-221 CARB rifles.png|Karabiny szturmowe na planie filmowym GS-221 in Lightstorm.png|Karabin standardowy w gablocie w Lightstorm Matanza Arms trade mark.png|Oryginalne oznaczenie Matanza Arms do karabinu standardowego(szturmowego) Wainfleet with Standard CARB.png|Lyle Wainfleet z Karabinem Standardowym CARB, osłaniający Awatary (Sullt'ego, Spelmana i Augustine) podczas wyprawy naukowej RDA standard issue rifles magazine removed.jpg|modele z gry Avatar: The Game karabinu standardowego od lewej: TERRA I, EURYS II, SOLARIS III, SOLARIS IV, XA-4 ARGO RD-6 ARGO II, ARGO III, ARGO IV CARB GS-221 Standard Issue Rifle.jpg Zobacz też * Jednostka podstawowa CARB * System uzbrojenia CARB * Strzelba Śrutowa CARB * Karabin szturmowy Bibliografia * Maria Wilhelm, Dirk Mathison: Tajny raport o świecie Pandory. Warszawa: Amber, 2009 ISBN 978-83-241-3604-9 * Avatar: The Game - Pandorapedia en:Standard Issue Rifle fr:Fusil standard de:Ordonnanzgewehr ru:Стандартная винтовка Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Bronie ZPZ